leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Eliot Spencer
I'm sorry it was too far away for you to punch. I'm sure that really frustrates you ~ Alec Hardison You I.D.ed the weapon from the gunshot sound? ~ Parker You I.D.ed a guy off his knife fighting style? ~ Hardison History There is more to Eliot Spencer than meets the eye. Little is known about his past or what exactly he does. Eliot's role on the team is as support and occasional front man and team muscle. But not dumb muscle. Behind Eliot's "aw shucks" facade lies a razor sharp mind and zen-like demeanor. Eliot is a skilled fighter in numerous forms of fighting styles. Eliot usually doesn't start fights, but will finish them. Guns? Eliot doesn't use them or need them. Eliot has shown numerous skills and knowledge when the opportunity allows it. A talented gourmet chef, Eliot grows his own food. While not an actor like Sophie, Eliot can blend into his roles easily. Eliot has worked alone for years, but has slowly grown to trust being on a team. Eliot's relationship with the team varies. He respects Nate as a leader, has a friendly rivalry with Hardison, and with Parker, while her behavior perplexes him, he trusts her to do the job. Eliot is someone you want watching your back. Skills *Numerous Fighting Styles *Gourmet Chef *Varied Knowledge *Calm demeanor *Fixer (often working backup in the con to clean up messes, either physically or in execution) *Speaks fluent Hebrew Weaknesses Few, if any. *Fatigue *Overwhelming numbers *A significant lack of knowledge/experience in cutting edge technology Accomplishments *Helped liberate Croatia Notable Episodes Season 1 * "The Nigerian Job" * "The Wedding Job" * "The Two-Horse Job" Season 2 * "The Tap-out Job" * "The Order 23 Job" * "The Three Strikes Job" Trivia *According to Sterling's people, Eliot is wanted in five countries, including Myanmar. *Is in possession of a United States Air Marshall badge, which he has used on more than one occasion to get an air flight. *Dabbles in Chess *His personal vehicle is a gray Chevy Silverado pickup truck *Likes Apples, particularly, green ones. *When he was a child, he closed himself in a small, dark shed for a few days to get rid of his claustraphobia. *Grows his own food. *Sleeps only 90 minutes a day. *Quite possible that Eliot could have been abused when young; displays sympathy and anger in "The Order 23 Job" towards a young boy (Randy Trent) who is beaten by his father (Randall Trent). *Eliot does not own a Television. Character Background When asked about Eliot and his development, Christian Kane replied, : "Time goes on and Eliot's not the 'hired killer', if you will. You start to see that he's starting to give more and more of his heart to the team and the people he's helping, and at some point I know that's probably going to hurt him, to be honest with you. He's probably going to snap back to even worse than he was before." 1 Links * http://www.tnt.tv/series/leverage/characters/?contentId=41357 * http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0117022/ Spencer